Hoping For a Better Future EXTRAS!
by bakaprincess85
Summary: Stuff about my Hoping For a Better Future series that you might be curious about. Answers to questions I get in my reviews, reading orders, interesting tidbits on what I was thinking while writing about the reactions of the characters reading the books!
1. Reading Orders!

**Author's Note: **While I'm re-reading and taking notes on my first book, Hoping For a Better Future: BOOK ONE, I decided to post some extras while you're waiting for the second book. In this chapter, there's the reading order for the books. As you can see I'm adding Fred, George and Percy Weasley from second book onwards. Fred & George were the winners of the Voting that I posted here while I was writing the first book and I decided to add Percy as a plus! Mind you, the reading order might change if/when I decide to add more people to the story! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**HOPING FOR A BETTER FUTURE**

**READING ORDER!**

**BOOK ONE:**

The Boy Who Lived _–Harry Potter_

The Vanishing Glass –_Nymphadora Tonks_

The Letters From No One –_Hermione Granger_

Keeper of the Keys –_Sirius Black_

Diagon Alley –_Remus Lupin_

Journey from Platfotm Nine and Three Quarters –_Neville Longbottom_

The Sorting Hat –_Severus Snape_

The Potions Master –_Minerva McGonagall_

Midnight Duel –_Albus Dumbledore_

Hallowe'en –_Alastor Moody_

Quidditch –_Ron Weasley_

Mirror of Erised –_Harry Potter_

Nicolas Flamel –_Nymphadora Tonks_

Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback –_Hermione Granger_

The Forbidden Forest –_Sirius Black_

Through the Trapdoor –_Remus Lupin_

The Man With Two Faces –_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**BOOK TWO:**

The Worst Birthday –_Severus Snape_

Dobby's Warning –_Minerva McGonagall_

The Burrow –_Albus Dumbledore_

At Flourish and Blotts –_Alastor Moody_

The Whomping Willow –_Ron Weasley_

Gilderoy Lockheart –_Fred Weasley_

Mudbloods and Murmurs –_George Weasley_

The Deathday Party –_Percy Weasley_

The Writing on the Wall –_Harry Potter_

The Rogue Bludger –_Nymphadora Tonks_

The Duelling Club –_Hermione Granger_

The Polyjuice Potion –_Sirius Black_

The Very Secret Diary –_Remus Lupin_

Cornelius Fudge –_Neville Longbottom_

Aragog –_Severus Snape_

The Chamber of Secrets –_Minerva McGonagall_

The Heir of Slytherin –_Albus Dumbledore_

Dobby's Reward –_Alastor Moody_

* * *

**BOOK THREE:**

Owl Post –_Ron Weasley_

Aunt Marge's Big Mistake –_Fred Weasley_

The Knight Bus –_George Weasley_

The Leaky Cauldron _–Percy Weasley_

The Dementor _–Harry Potter_

Talons and Tea Leaves _–Nymphadora Tonks_

The Boggart in the Wardrobe _–Hermione Granger_

Flight of the Fat Lady _–Sirius Black_

Grim Defeat _–Remus Lupin_

The Marauder's Map _–Neville Longbottom_

The Firebolt _–Severus Snape_

The Patronus _–Minerva McGonagall_

Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw _–Albus Dumbledore_

Snape's Grudge _–Alastor Moody_

The Quidditch Final _–Ron Weasley_

Professor Trelawney's Prediction _–Fred Weasley_

Cat, Rat, and Dog _–George Weasley_

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _–Percy Weasley_

The Servant of Lord Voldemort _–Harry Potter_

The Dementors' Kiss _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Hermione's Secret _–Hermione Granger_

Owl Post Again _–Sirius Black_

* * *

**BOOK FOUR: **

The Riddle House _–Remus Lupin_

The Scar _–Neville Longbottom_

The Invitation _–Severus Snape_

Back to the Burrow _–Minerva McGonagall_

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Portkey _–Alastor Moody_

Bagman and Crouch _–Ron Weasley_

The Quidditch World Cup _–Fred Weasley_

The Dark Mark _–George Weasley_

Mayhem at the Ministry _–Percy Weasley_

Aboard the Hogwarts Express _–Harry Potter_

The Triwizard Tournament _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Mad-Eye Moody _–Hermione Granger_

The Unforgivable Curses _–Sirius Black_

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang _–Remus Lupin_

The Goblet of Fire _–Neville Longbottom_

The Four Champions _–Severus Snape_

The Weighing of the Wands _–Minerva McGonagall_

The Hungarian Horntail _–Albus Dumbledore_

The First Task _–Alastor Moody_

The House-Elf Liberatin Front _–Ron Weasley_

The Unexpected Task _–Fred Weasley _

The Yule Ball _–George Weasley_

Rita Skeeter's Scoop _–Percy Weasley_

The Egg and the Eye _–Harry Potter_

The Second Task _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Padfoot Returns _–Hermione Granger_

The Madness of Mr Crouch _–Sirius Black_

The Dream _–Remus Lupin_

The Pensieve _–Neville Longbottom_

The Third Task _–Severus Snape_

Flesh, Blood and Bone _–Minerva McGonagall_

The Death Eaters _–Albus Dumbledore_

Priori Incantatem _–Alastor Moody_

Veritaserum _–Ron Weasley_

The Parting of the Ways _–Fred Weasley_

The Beginning _–George Weasley_

* * *

**BOOK FIVE: **

Dudley Demented _–Percy Weasley_

A Peck of Owls _–Harry Potter_

The Advance Guard _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place _–Hermione Granger_

The Order of the Phoenix _–Sirius Black_

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _–Remus Lupin_

The Ministry of Magic _–Neville Longbottom_

The Hearing _–Severus Snape_

The Woes of Mrs Weasley _–Minerva McGonagall_

Luna Lovegood _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Sorting Hat's New Song _–Alastor Moody_

Professor Umbridge _–Ron Weasley_

Detention with Dolores _–Fred Weasley_

Percy and Padfoot _–George Weasley_

The Hogwarts High Inquisitor _–Percy Weasley_

In the Hog's Head _–Harry Potter_

Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Dumbledore's Army _–Hermione Granger_

The Lion and the Serpent _–Sirius Black_

Hagrid's Tale _–Remus Lupin_

The Eye of the Snake _–Neville Longbottom_

St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _–Severus Snape_

Christmas on the Closed Ward _–Minerva McGonagall_

Occlumency _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Beetle at Bay _–Alastor Moody_

Seen and Unforeseen _–Ron Weasley_

The Centaur and the Sneak _–Fred Weasley_

Snape's Worst Memory _–George Weasley_

Careers Advice _–Percy Weasley_

Grawp _–Harry Potter_

OWLs _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Out of the Fire _–Hermione Granger_

Fight and Flight _–Sirius Black_

The Department of Mysteries _–Remus Lupin_

Beyond the Veil _–Neville Longbottom_

The Only One He Ever Feared _–Severus Snape_

The Lost Prophecy _–Minerva McGonagall_

The Second War Begins _–Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**BOOK SIX:**

The Other Minister _–Alastor Moody_

Spinner's End _–Ron Weasley _

Will and Won't _–Fred Weasley_

Horace Slughorn _–George Weasley_

An Excess of Phlegm _–Percy Weasley_

Draco's Detour _–Harry Potter_

The Slug Club _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Snape Victorious _–Hermione Granger_

The Half-Blood Prince _–Sirius Black_

The House of Gaunt _–Remus Lupin_

Hermione's Helping Hand _–Neville Longbottom_

Silver and Opals _–Severus Snape_

The Secret Riddle _–Minerva McGonagall_

Felix Felicis _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Unbreakable Vow _–Alastor Moody_

A Very Frosty Christmas _–Ron Weasley _

A Sluggish Memory _–Fred Weasley _

Birthday Surprises _–George Weasley_

Elf Tails _–Percy Weasley_

Lord Voldemort's Request _–Harry Potter_

The Unknowable Room _–Nymphadora Tonks_

After the Burial _–Hermione Granger_

Horcruxes _–Sirius Black_

Sectumsempra _–Remus Lupin_

The Seer Overheard _–Neville Longbottom_

The Cave _–Severus Snape_

The Lightning-Struck Tower _–Minerva McGonagall_

The Flight of the Prince _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Phoenix Lament _–Alastor Moody_

The White Tomb _–Ron Weasley_

* * *

**BOOK SEVEN:**

The Dark Lord Ascending _–Fred Weasley _

In Memoriam _–George Weasley_

The Dursleys Departing _–Percy Weasley_

The Seven Potters _–Harry Potter_

Fallen Warrior _–Nymphadora Tonks_

The Ghoul in Pyjamas _–Hermione Granger_

The Will of Albus Dumbledore _–Sirius Black_

The Wedding _–Remus Lupin_

A Place to Hide _–Neville Longbottom_

Kreacher's Tale _–Severus Snape_

The Bribe _–Minerva McGonagall_

Magic is Might _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Muggle-Born Registration Commission _–Alastor Moody_

The Thief _–Ron Weasley_

The Goblin's Revenge _–Fred Weasley _

Godric's Hollow _–George Weasley _

Bathilda's Secret _–Percy Weasley_

The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _–Harry Potter_

The Silver Doe _–Nymphadora Tonks_

Xenophilius Lovegood _–Hermione Granger_

The Tale of the Three Brothers _–Sirius Black_

The Deathly Hallows _–Remus Lupin_

Malfoy Manor _–Neville Longbottom_

The Wandmaker _–Severus Snape_

Shell Cottage _–Minerva McGonagall_

Gringotts _–Albus Dumbledore_

The Final Hiding Place _–Alastor Moody_

The Missing Mirror _–Ron Weasley_

The Lost Diadem _–Fred Weasley_

The Sacking of Severus Snape _–George Weasley_

The Battle of Hogwarts _–Percy Weasley_

The Elder Wand _–Harry Potter_

The Prince's Tale _–Nymphadora Tonks_

The Forest Again _–Sirius Black_

King's Cross _–Remus Lupin_

The Flaw in the Plan _–Neville Longbottom_

Nineteen Years Later _–Severus Snape_

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN ANSWER THEM! =D_


	2. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

In case you're wondering what happened to Hoping for a Better Future BOOK ONE – it got deleted again just the other day. Don't worry, it didn't disappear completely.

I've posted it on Archive of our Own under the name bakaprincess85 and on Wattpad under the name SerenaSnape, so you can still read it.

I might repost it on after a while as well. Don't worry, I won't let my story disappear forever!


End file.
